Yami no Hikari
by safirider-yan
Summary: Full summary inside. Warning contains AU and OOCness. petaxchimera


Yami no Hikari

_A/N: Well, back! I can't believe I came up with this idea. Weird pairings, if you can find 'em! Enjoy! Please note that Lilith and Marco are not OCs, they are the filler characters and may give you few spoilers. Warning OOCness (I guess) and AU._

_Summary: One night, Chimera spends her time at the library when everyone is snoozing off to their dreams (most probably nightmares!). But then, in the next morning, Peta tries to find Chimera, but she's nowhere to be found. So, he tells Phantom about it, so Ash volunteer to search for Chimera too…._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The dark room was lighted up by the soft glow of the moonlight and the burning candles, which flames flickered in the breeze that came through the open window. The wolf howled loudly. That strange sad sound echoed through Chimera's ears. 'Perfect place to waste my time, though,' thought Chimera while searching for books at the nearest bookshelf. She took off her metallic skeleton mask and read carefully contents of the book. Suddenly, a figure appeared near the window. "Oyasumi, Chimera… Don't you want to live a new life? Why don't you just forget about Marco and become Irene once again? Come and follow my lead, my dear Chimera… Hahaha…" Her face was covered by her hat. The woman's white dress curved softly along her body. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Chimera angrily, but cautiously. "Haahahahahahhahahahhah!!!!!!!!!!!!" laughed the mysterious stranger. "Follow me, and you shall find your answer, Irene." With that, the figure leapt out through the window. Without hesitation, Chimera followed, leaving her skeleton mask behind with the open book, which pages was blown softly about in the wind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Chiimeeeraaa…," sung Peta while calling her name. There was no answer from her room. "Chiimeeerraaa… Where aree you…?" He continued to search for her. He kept on searching and searching, till he ends up in the library. The old frame of the bookshelf collapsed and the books are scattered everywhere on the floor. And there was only two things left that signaled the Chimera was there, at least at the night before. Chimera's broken mask, which her green wig was attached to, and the open book. He searched on the every edge of the library, but no sign of Chimera anywhere. Peta started to panic. Where on earth could Chimera be?

He carried the mask and the wig to the throne room. All the knight had impatient faces on, which looked like they had been waiting for him quite a while. "Chimera is GONE!" cried Peta. "What? Chimera is gone? He always attends meetings…" The knights whispered to each other. "I heard you fellow knights... She's not a guy, hope you notice that earlier…" he thought angrily. "Tell me, Peta. What happened?" asked Phantom, with his famous smirk. That got Peta irritated, but he controlled himself. "Phantom, when I was calling each knight for the meeting, I manage to call of the knights, but not Chimera. I went to the library, because I thought sh-.. I mean he, always spend he-.. I mean his time at the library. The only thing left is h-his mask and his wig." Explained Peta nervously. Phantom continue to smirk, "Do you want to find him, Peta?" he asked. Peta began to blush, but controlled himself. What was between Chimera and him had to be kept a secret. "It depends on you, Phantom." said Peta while sighing. "So then… Why don't we ask someone to escort you?" suggested Phantom, with a smile. Peta could not hide much from him. After all, Peta was his good friend, and Chimera was an important knight, so he let this issue pass. Suddenly Ash interrupted, "Me! Me me me me!!! I want to go!" "I can't believe a guy like him can be in chess…" whispered the knights.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you sure you're going to follow me, Ash?" asked Peta, sighing. "Of course, maybe I can find cute kids to play along the way." answered Ash in a laid back tone. "No sign of her in MAR Heaven…" said Peta, walking across the shops in the town. "Are you sure?" ask Ash while waving to the kids. Ash found it a bit weird that Peta called Chimera a she, and not a he, but he didn't pursue the topic. "Why don't… We find her in another dimension??" suggested Peta. Ash took off his mask and gave Peta a scared look. "Are you sure?" asked him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Well, first chapter finished….. OOC-haters/AU, you can kill me now, I don't mind. Next chapter is the last part, a bit crossover from TRC anime/manga. It's weird because I'm not a Peta-fan, and a PetaxChimera pairing-fan, well, special regards and credits to SakuraIroKaze!! Any reviews are welcomed, I don't mind….. Ja!_


End file.
